Vampires
Vampires are a race of fictional characters in the Inferno Universe.The powers below are those that are attributed specifically (in most cases) to Vampires(so far). TBA In general, many vampires are sociopaths and possess a superiority complex. Sadistic predators in a human form, Vampires see no problem in using anyone they view as weak or inferior (which is just about anything they can overpower) for their own personal gains. They do not trust others easily, and only the most careless vampire would let anyone know where they rest. Many vampires are extremely paranoid as well, some more than others, and can be cowards at heart. Always putting their own existence first, they will happily throw someone else in the way if it meant they could survive, even other vampires or their own spawn. Generally, when a vampire is beaten, it will flee the area, not wishing to put its own "life" at risk. As well, they tend to avoid anyone that could potentially overpower them. Vampires that do not shed their former humanity completely, may still maintain a mockery of their old life. In the olden days, many would take up stations of great influence and power (such as a nobles) within a mortal society. The benefits they gain are numerous. They can maintain discretion, use their natural powers of influence (which may make destroying them difficult), and have access to living beings to feed upon. However, as the years drag on, less and less of the person they used to be ebbs away until they are nothing but a soulless hunter. Some sadistic vampires though, enjoy eroticizing their need for blood. Sometimes taunting and teasing their prey in a cruel mockery of mortal flirtation. The vast majority of vampires enjoy the thrill of hunting. Feeding and hunting down the living is their only true source of pleasure and amusement. Some vampires enjoy using their immortality and ability to create others of their kind as an advantage. Common ploys are to tempt a mortal with the promise of eternal youth and immortality, in exchange for wealth and services. Occasionally, these sate the vampire enough so that it indulges the mortal's request and turns them into one of the unliving. Though some, simply trick the mortal, killing them effortlessly and taking the payment anyway. Another is to turn a potential foe or rival into a loyal spawn, thus benefiting them in two ways. They get rid of a rival, and gain a loyal minion in the process. A vampire is a human being who has died but has been resurrected by specific supernatural means and possesses a variety of supernatural and superhuman abilities with specific limitations and needs, most notably the need to frequently ingest fresh blood (usually human) in order to maintain their own existence and to strengthen their powers. Vampires have often been referred to as "un-dead" throughout the centuries since, even when active, they were not truly alive in the same sense as ordinary human beings. Technically, they can be classified as actually being dead; lifeless corpses that are animated and sustained by supernatural forces. However, they invariably retain at least some memories and personality traits from when they were alive. Vampires require the fresh blood of living beings, preferably human, in order to sustain their health and power. Usually, they obtain it by biting their victims and draining their victims' blood. The bite of a vampire transfers an unidentified enzyme found only within the saliva of a vampire into the bloodstream of the victim. If a vampire drinks enough blood to cause a victim's death, this enzyme triggers a metabolic change within the victim's body, beginning with the production of a green liquid referred to as "ichor" into the bloodstream. After roughly three days, enough of this liquid is in the victim's body that it begins to course through the veins in the same way his or her blood once did. The victim then returns as a newborn vampire and is capable of all the basic capabilities of ordinary humans, with the exception of being able to have children, plus a number of supernatural abilities of strength, speed, agility, endurance, senses, immortality, and healing factor. However, if the victim retains sufficient blood to survive the vampire's attack, he or she begins to show signs of anemia because of the presence of the enzyme in his or her bloodstream. The victim does not die under such circumstances, but until a newly created vampire's body metabolizes the enzyme—a process that might take as long as several months in some cases—he or she is extremely weak and highly susceptible to hypnotic suggestions, verbally or through long-range mental contact, by the vampire responsible for the attack. There is also a distinct possibility of the newly turned vampire developing a sexual attraction for the vampire responsible for their transformation, and vice versa; this theory is most possible and appropriate in cases where a victim is of the opposite gender of their vampire (e.g., male vampire and female victim or female vampire and male victim). *Note that a new vampire is not created unless the attacking vampire wishes to do so, or loses control and injects too much enzyme. Superhuman Strength: Vampires possessed superhuman strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than they possessed in their mortal lives. Their strength increases to a degree as they get older; elder vampires are stronger than younger, weaker vampires. The vast majority of known and recorded vampires were capable of lifting from 1,000 lb (450 kg) to 4,000 lb (1,800 kg), with only those of the Whitaker Sirelines being known to lift more at 4 and 7 tons respectively due to their advanced age and special stance as ruler of Earth's vampire race for many years. In addition to their strength, vampires possess speed, senses (including night vision), stamina, agility, and tracking far beyond that of humans and animals. Willpower: The overall extent of a Vampire's abilities depended upon the strength of the Vampire's will. Exceptional Vampires with powerful wills,can be capable of summoning and controlling thunderstorms (among other abilities), even though the mystical concentration required to do can leave them extremely weak for a certain period of time. The Vampire's willpower could also determine the extent to which he or she could master their craving for blood and retain the same personality they had in life. However, most people that became Vampires quickly found themselves unable to resist the all consuming craving for blood. They quickly degenerated into cruel and animalistic hunters of ordinary Human beings, even if these new Vampires had been kind and sensitive people in their mortal lives. Some vampires may retain enough memory of their former lives to still form a parody of emotion within itself. In some cases, this may cause the vampire to seek out its friends or loved ones and turn them into one of the unliving, thinking they are preserving this attachment, not realizing that when they are turned, that they are forced into an artificial attachment to their creator. Immortality and Healing Factor: Vampires are rendered immune to the ravages of disease and of aging. However, if deprived of blood for a lengthy period of time, a vampire would begin to show distinct signs of aging, such as his or her hair turning gray and their skin starting to shrivel up. Upon ingesting fresh blood, the vampire would revert to the age in which he or she had been at the time of death. In most cases, vampires were able to heal themselves from minor injuries within a very brief period of time. Some vampires, such as the Whitaker Siblings: (i.e. Maxim Whitaker,Gaya Whitaker and Gizelle Whitaker can heal from severe burns or broken bones within the span of a few hours, whereas most other vampires might require several days to heal exactly the same injury. Vampires were not able to regenerate missing organs or severed portions of their anatomy, with the exception of hair and skin. Apart from periodic inconveniences, injuries like these would not critically impair a vampire's effectiveness. Because the ichor was similar in function to blood, poisons and other toxic substances that were circulated in its bloodstream would adversely affect a vampire, although no dosage was large enough to cause death. *Characters that currently posses this power: Todd Rollings, Gaya Whitaker, Gizelle Whitaker, Paige Havoc, Russell Nguyen, May Nguyen and Maxim Whitaker. Although not vampires as demons, angel and succubus respectively: Alietta Stone, Sienna Kronin, siblings Josh and Daryl Frazer are also immortal (and have healing factor) and due to being an Angel, so is Kiera Veron. Mind Compulsion Also known as Hypnosis,a vampire with this ability can make most human beings into his or her temporary slave if he or she could catch their gaze for a sufficient amount of time, usually only a matter of seconds. The exact length of time needed to mesmerize the victim depended on the strength of will of the vampire and that of his or her victim. *Characters that currently posses this power: Todd Rollings and Maxim Whitaker Telepathy Telepathy is the purported transmission of information from one person to another without using any of our known sensory channels or physical interaction. Characters that currently posses this power: Todd Rollings and Maxim Whitaker *'Solitary:' A solitary vampire is akin to a lone wolf stalking a herd of sheep. It stakes out a target, and tracks it, for days, perhaps weeks. Learning its schedule, its habits, and when is the best time to strike. Almost always the victim is someone weaker than the vampire. Effortlessly, the vampire uses whatever forms necessary to aid in its hunt. Occasionally, the vampire may give its prey small signs that they are being hunted. When the time presents itself, the vampire strikes, dragging its prey away and ensuring that it cannot be aided quickly, or that no witnesses are present. When the prey is rendered helpless (usually in a non-lethal way), the vampire taunts its victim relentlessly. Teasing it, torturing it, constantly reminding the prey and often describing in graphic terms what and how the victim will die. This technique is like that of a cat playing with a mouse it has caught. After it has had enough "fun" with its victim, the vampire feeds, killing its victim and sating its hunger until the hunger returns and repeats the process over again. Smart hunters that are dealing with a solitary vampire can use its habits against it. Focused on its prey, generally a vampire will ignore anything else that doesn't hinder its ability to capture it. This technique can be used to bait out a vampire if needed. If it is ever compromised however, the vampire will use any and all means available to it to escape. Spells (if it uses any), dominate, calling animals to aid it, and shapeshifting, it does not care for honor or fighting fair. The only thing a vampire cares for is its own existence. If cornered, usually a vampire will act relatively calm, subtly attempting to influence the strongest foe and trying to talk its way out of the situation while its rapid healing closes any major wounds. If its "diplomatic" approach fails, it tends to act more animalistic, using its strength and slam attack to hinder and weaken its foes before escaping. *'Pair:' A pair of vampires tend to follow the solitary approach, but with more coordination and planning. However, both will undoubtedly compete against each other to try and snatch the victim first for the first taste of blood. When a pair is compromised, both use a stunning display of their powers and abilities to fend off their foes in near-perfect coordination. Typically a pair of vampires are two different classes that work well together to help the other where one is weaker . However, if both are pursued, they split up and betray the other, no matter how strong their bond (assuming one isn't a spawn that can simply be ordered to be used as fodder) they will both try and direct their pursuer's attention to the other. If one should fall, the surviving vampire cares little; it was simply weak. *'Group:' A group of vampires are the most dangerous encounters. Typically this is comprised of a strong leader (usually one who is older and stronger) with a group of lower level vampires or spawn it has created. Their hunting techniques leave destruction in their wake, and fear in those who encounter them. Some use baiting techniques. A common technique is for a more visually appealing or persuasive member of the group to lure a hapless victim to a spot where it can't be helped, either by persuasion or by Dominate. When the victim is in the designated spot, the rest of the group springs from the shadows, tearing the victim to pieces in a frenzied orgy of blood and hunger. A more direct approach is for a group to terrorize a small village, feeding on any and all that should cross their path until the group is sated, or until they are driven off. A group of fleeing vampires is just as dangerous. Each one will try and make another of the group fall behind or have their pursuers catch the unfortunate vampire, hoping to stave off their pursuers long enough so that they can run. Each will use dominate and their children of the night ability to drive off their attackers, and continue to flee if the odds are against them. Vampires as a whole, do not have an organized society or rules they must live by, nor do they have clans that dictate their abilities or attitudes. Many are solitary, preferring to hunt in solitude and "live" out their existence as they see fit. They do not have a rule about exposing themselves to mortals, but many generally keep their condition a secret if they are living amongst mortals or do not wish to compromise a position. It isn't uncommon for a vampire and a group of spawn to travel around together, or create their own "society" and laws they live by. Generally however, vampires care little for their own spawn, using them as a mortal uses a tool. Despite their belief that they are superior to all other forms of life, they can work with, or even for other evil beings if it benefits them in some way. These can range from other intelligent undead, evil dragons, demons, devils, and evil humanoids. In the Inferno Universe, O.R.B.S. is essentially the governing body that keeps all the different supernatural creatures in check. *Decapitation or impaling their heart is often understood as the only real killing chance against a vampire. *The surest way to kill a Vampire was to drive a wooden stake through his or her heart. This is because the stake prevents the heart from supplying the ichor to the rest of the body. *Generally though, in the inferno universe, there are only three methods of making sure of destroying a Vampire permanently. **One was to expose the Vampire to an angel's holy fire and then to scatter the ashes. **Another was to pierce the Vampire's heart with what is essentially wooden stake which will sever his or her head, burn the head and body in separate places and scatter the two resulting piles of ashes in separate locations. **The third was mystically, most notably by using the (as of now) lost incantation known as the Montesi Formula (after the monk who first realized its significance). It was lost amid many other documents copied by various anonymous monks over the centuries. Research by various Vampire hunters over the past few decades revealed its significance, and it was sought by both those hunters and by many of the older vampires, who wished to destroy all copies of it to assure there be one less thing that could kill them. The incantation apparently cancelled the mystic curse that allowed any Vampire within earshot to exist, causing it to crumple to dust. The danger is that, as the Montesi Formula was created from black magic theory from the Darkhold, using it untrained (in the mystic arts) causes the user to lose his soul. To date no witch or warlock knows how to perform this incantation. Category:Powers and Abilitities Category:Vampire Category:Inferno TV Universe Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Bloodlines TV Series